


Home

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordshome, forkandlilies.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Unelore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore) gave me the words _home, fork_ and _lilies_. This is what came out of that. The lilies were really hard to add, and they feel super forced, but they're there, it's a 100 words and I did it. I'm okay with forced lilies. xD
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/165238063127).

Derek picked up his fork and looked at Stiles across the table from him. He was already eating, but he noticed Derek looking and smiled.

“You okay?” he asked and Derek didn’t duck his head when he smiled, just kept looking at Stiles.

“I’m great,” he said.

Stiles didn’t continue eating when he had swallowed his mouthful, instead he just sat there looking at Derek with a soft smile. The lilies warmed the room even more with their soft smell and Derek took a bite of food.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked.

“I’m home,” Derek said, and Stiles smile was almost blinding.


End file.
